Monarchy
by Verlif
Summary: (Note: Little to no characters from the anime are present) Summer break is just starting for High school Sophomore Archer Cana when his friend and rival Scott Pyre's house is set on fire and send Archer, with a few extra people along the way, on an adventure to stop the Monarchs from completing whatever their plan to return our world to the dark ages!


Monarchy

Chapter 1: Beginning

"Brriiiinnggg!" The school bell rings throughout the air of the now ancient Domino High School, signaling the end of classes, and the end of school for that year. "Aw yeah! Summer, here I come!" The excited sophomore Archer Cana yells. "Oh right," he realized, "I got to go meet Scott for our deal!" The teen makes a crazed burst halfway across the school until coming to a skidding halt, almost running into a student a head taller than him. Scott Pyre stares at Archer, who is now lying on the ground and gasping for air. Archer stares down Scott from the floor until commenting, "So I notice you're still wearing those cargo pants. How many of those do you even own?" "Enough to last me a lifetime," Scott replied with a smirk, "Besides, how am I going to keep my deck with me without a deck case?" "Why don't you get a deck case then?" "Because I have so many cargo pants! You can't judge my clothes anyway, you still wear that ripped up hat of yours. What purpose does that even serve? Besides making you look like a homeless man, of course." " Shut up, you know it's awesome, but anyway, I hope you remember our deal?" Archer takes Scott's hand as he stands up off the ground as he holds up a rectangular case with the initials A.C. on the front. "You know, it's really the only reason I didn't skip the last day of school." "Alright then, lets do this!" The two teens attach a metal wristband to themselves and a beam of light appears on their arms as a holographic arena appears around them. They place their decks on top of the wristbands as an automated voice says "Duel Start"

Archer:4000 Scott:4000

"I'll go first," Scott declares, "draw! Ha, an awesome hand! I summon Marauding Captain (**1200**/400) in attack mode! Now when the captain is summoned, he can rally another troop onto the field, so I'll summon Absorbtion Warrior (**1400**/1000) in attack mode!" "Now I activate my Spell Card **Warrior's Wrath**! This card inflicts damage to you equal to the amount of combined attack of my Warrior monsters on the field! Go, Warrior's Wrath!" The two warrior monster bring their blades together and a blast of red light appears and engulfs Archer.

Archer:1400 Scott:4000

"Now the side effect of Warrior's Wrath make me unable to attack the turn it is activated, but since it's my first turn, I can't attack anyway. Now I'll end my turn with a face down, and now the other side effect kicks in, meaning I take half the damage that you took from that card!" another blast comes out of the middle of the field and flies towards Scott, only to be redirected at Absorption Warrior. "Did I forget to mention that Absorption Warrior redirects any effect damage I take towards him, so instead of me taking damage, he loses that many, leaving him at 100 attack points now." "Darn, but ah well, my turn, draw!" Archer smirks as he looks at his new card. "Perfect. I bring out Summoner Gardna (**1000**/300) in attack mode! Now using his effect, I can discard one card from my hand to the graveyard to summon a 'Gardna' monster in attack mode, so come on out Necro Gardna (**600**/1300)." Scott rolls his eyes, wondering why Archer summoned two weak monsters, and then opening his eyes wide when he realizes what's going on. "Oh no, two level three monsters!" "You know it. I overlay my Summoner Gardna and my Necro Gardna to summon the XYZ monster, Destruction Gardna (**2400**/2000)! Now using his effect, I send to the graveyard one monster used to summon him, and destroy one monster on the field. So I send Necro Gardna to the grave and destroy Marauding Captain!" Destruction Gardna reaches out his arm and a large cannonball flies out at Marauding Captain, destroying him instantaneously. "Now Destruction Gardna, attack Absorption Warrior!" The mech's other arm reaches out as a flurry of bullets demolish Absorption Warrior.

Archer: 1400 Scott: 1700

"I activate my Trap Card, **A Warrior's Cry**! When this card is activated, I can Special Summon one monster from my deck with and attack power equal or less than the damage I took from a battle involving one of my Warrior monsters. So come on out, The Legendary Swordsman: Garz (**2200**/2000)! Now Garz gains 200 attack power for each Warrior monster in my grave yard bringing it up to 2600!" "Alright, then in my second main phase, I use Destruction Gardna's effect, sending Summoner Gardna to the graveyard to destroy Garz!" Another cannon ball soars towards Garz, but it is easily deflected. "I guess you forgot Garz's second ability. When he is targeted by an effect that would destroy him, I can discard one Warrior monster to negate it, and now he gains 200 more attack because I have another Warrior in my grave!" "I end my turn with two face downs." "My turn, draw! I activate the spell card **Book of Moon, **which switches Destruction Gardna into face-down defense mode." A large blue book appears, which begins to close over Destruction Gardna, creaking and roaring as is disappears into the book. "Now I summon Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode! Now Garz, attack destruction Gardna!" "Not so fast, I activate my trap card, **Gardna Spirits**! Now by sending a Ghost Gardna from my deck to the graveyard, I can summon two Gardna Tokens (0/1500) into defense mode." "Ah well, Garz is still attacking Destruction Gardna!" The book releases Destruction Gardna as Garz slashes down. "In the damage step, I activate my Quick-Play Spell, **Unity! **Now Destruction Gardna gains 700 defense points for each monster on my side of the field. So Destruction Gardna gains 2100 defense and is up to 4100!" The swordsman's blade bounces off Destruction Gardna as he shouts in pain.

Archer:1400 Scott:400

"Okay, you got me there, I end my turn with two face-downs." "My turn, draw, its time to end this." "Not yet! I activate the trap card,** Rallying the Troops**! Now I can discard one card from my hand to the grave and pay life-points in multiples of one hundred to summon one monster from my deck. So I discard a card and pay 300 life points to summon the level 3 monster, Summoning Soldier (**900**/300) in attack mode, and when he's summoned, I can summon one Warrior monster from my deck in attack mode, so I'll summon Paladin of Gaia (**1800**/1000)! But wait, there's more! The card I discarded was the Warrior monster Squire of the Black Knight! When he's sent to the grave, he summons The Black Knight (**1900**/1000) in attack mode. Now I activate my other face down Trap card, **Deciding the King**, which, by discarding one card, I can destroy all cards on the field except for the strongest ones on our field, which are switched into attack mode and must battle!" A loud trumpeting sound blares and Destruction Gardna stands up as all other monster besides him and Garz are destroyed. "Now with all of those Warriors sent to the grave, Garz gains 1000 attack, bringing him up to 3800!" " Shoot, my 2400 against his 3800…!" Garz and Destruction Gardna charge at each other and an explosion occurs when they clash. As the smoke clears, the teens see The Legendary Swordsman: Garz standing triumphantly with his sword sheathed.

Archer:0 Scott:100

"The Winner is Scott!"

"Wow man, good game," Archer exclaims. "Yeah, seriously, you were really giving me a run for my money!" Scott replied, "Let's head on home." The two teens run home to their respective houses, somehow oblivious of the armored man standing on the roof, who was watching over their duel. "_This is going to be quite fun."_

Thank you very much for reading my first chapter of my first series called "Monarchy" If you have any suggestions on how to make it better or what I'm doing wrong, go right on ahead. Again, thanks and look forward to the next chapter called "Conflict Born by Fire!"


End file.
